Summer Lovin'
by forbesyxo
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER TIME AT WRITING ONE - What if Kate and Rick met in summer after College, Kate, Lanie, Jenny and Ryan went to a beach for the summer while meeting Rick and Esposito. What will happen when Will turns up out of blue?
1. Chapter 1

People say that Summer romance never last. No matter who you are or what you are feeling for one and other, the summer always comes to an end each year.  
But that doesn't mean the love you hold for each other will ever go away. Yes you probably go your separate ways and never see and hear from each other again,  
years later you have gotten married and started a family. The love you hold for one and other over the summer will never go away no matter how hard to try  
and hide it.

In the summer of 2009, Beckett and her friends, went to Lanie's beach house for the whole summer. Lanie was Beckett's best friend, they've gone back to when  
they was in primary school they're just like sisters.

Couple of days into their trip, they all headed down to the beach, Lanie and Beckett sat on the sun beds while eyeing up some lads who was in the sea.  
Jenny was off with Ryan walking along the beach hand in hand, they've been a couple for a year next month. They met while he was at a bar waiting for his  
parthner from work, he works as a homicide detective in New York. However as his friend left early in the night with a girl, Jenny sat near by alone  
so Ryan brought her a drink and after then they would near stop talking to each other, they're the one and done couple.

"Bec's stop being a kill joy and come with me to meet the lads."  
"Lanie I'm here to get away from everything that happened with Will, I'm not going to be your third wheel."  
"Oh come on Bec's this is the perfect way to get over an ex, besides the one with brown hair is totally checking you out sweetie."

"Yo Castle, will you stop eyeing up that bird."  
"huh.. oh sorry erm what did you say?"  
"Looks like they're coming over, her friend has a killer body man, I call dips on her"

"Hello ladies" Esposito said sending a wink over to Lanie. Lanie smiled as she spoke  
"Hi, I'm Lanie and this is Kate" handing her hand out to Esposito who got hold of her hand and hold it up to kiss.  
"Nice to meet you both, I'm Esposito and this is Rick"  
"Listen we were just talking about this party at my beach house wondering if you guys would like come?"  
"I'm always up for a party, what about you Rick?" Esposito smiling at Lanie, he couldn't let his eyes of her and her body.  
"Sounds like fun, will you be there Kate?" Looking over to catch her eyes shining.  
"Off course, never too old for a party" Rick and Kate both did a quiet laugh  
"Well I guess I see you there then, where abouts is your beach house?"  
Kate looked behind and pointed a bit down the beach showing the lads where it is.  
"Its the one with the red door"

After a couple of Minutes so chatting and laughing, Jenny came running up to Kate when she arrived she was trying to catch her breath while at the same time  
trying to speak.  
"Kate, kate" Jenny pause trying to catch her breath "You need to come back to the house now."  
"What's wrong, wheres Ryan?" Kate saying with a confuesed look on her face, she didn't really want to leave she was having a good time talking to Rick and Esposito.  
When she said Ryan's name, Rick was trying to read her face, wondering if it was her boyfriend, not knowing that Ryan was in a relationship with Jenny. Kate  
glances over and saw the look on Rick's face, it was surprice with a little hint of disapointment but hid it well with his charming smile of his.

"Ryan is fine but you got a vistior, Ryan is waiting with him until you come back to the house." When Jenny had mentioned Ryan was waiting with him she  
knew right away who it would be. When she left the city for the Summer, Kate and Will had a huge fight and she broke it off after 6 months. He made plans  
to travel and he expected that Kate would drop everything and go with him but that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
"Did I just hear that right?" Lanie place a hand on Kate's shoulder as she tilted her head down looking at the sea water under her feet.

Kate looked back at the boys and saw their faces looking really confuesed and not knowing at all what was going on.  
"I got to go, I'll see you both tonight at the party" Kate eyes moving from Rick to Esposito then back to Rick with a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, don't know when the next one will be up

L

Kate stood outside the french door where she could here Will laughing at something Ryan had said, the sound of his laugh went staight through her.  
The last thing she wanted to do was see him never known talking to him, Jenny place her hand on Kate shoulder and sent her a friendly smile and then Jenny  
walked in with Kate close behind. When both the girls walked into the lounge Will stood up and stared at Kate, when Kate glances up at Will she saw the sadness  
in his eyes, the same look she saw when they had the fight, when she told him its over. All Kate wanted to do is run. Run away from the pain, run away and feel  
the freedom she once felt when she was 19. When she was 19 years old, only 3 weeks into Janurary her mother Jonanna Beckett was murdered, Kate couldn't handle the  
pain, she built up this wall inside of her to hide the feelings, she finds it hard to let someone in, someone in her heart.

"I'll be right outside if you need me sweetie" Jenny gave Kate a quick hug before leaving the room with Ryan.

"Will.." Kate said after a couple of seconds breaking the silence  
"Kate wait, let me go first please"  
Kate didn't reply, she just nodded and sat on the eage of the sofa while looking staight at him.

"Kate, these past couple of days had made me realise how much I actually care about you, I miss you so very much. I know I made mistakes, stupid ones of that but  
I can't shake this feeling that we belong together, no matter where we are in the world, you opened up to me about your Mother but you need to drop your life  
in New York and start a new life, a happier life with me."

The anger grew in her eyes, how could he even ask her to drop everything just for him, she can't leave her Father, her friends or even work. New York will  
always be her home. Hell she couldn't leave her Father behind, his life is now in her hands, she wants her Father so much to go to Rehab and not just go to the AA  
meetings. He tried them before and he lasted 3 months before drinking again, he grew up having alcoholics for parents hell he didn't want to be one when Katie was  
born but after Johnanna's murder, he just crashed and drank his sorrows away. She needed to be here for him, he needed her here more than ever and not even Will  
can stop her from leaving.

"Will, I meant what I said back in New York, I am not going to drop everything for you, hell its only been 6 months and for the first couple of months you was  
out of town for work so I never saw you. We hardly spoke to each other and when we did it turned into a fight or you would get annoyed with me or I would get  
annoyed with you."  
"Yes Kate I know but can you honstly say you can't see us being together forever?" Will bent down onto his knees and got hold of Kates hand, rubbing her fingers  
with his but she pulled away place her hands in her face.  
She lifted up her head and stared him in his eyes and saw his tears falling.  
"honstly..No. No I can't, Will you're a wonderful guy and someday you will find a wonderful girl and live happy ever after but that girl isn't me"  
"Kate please I know you don't mean that, in my eyes you;re wonderful and I won't leave without a fight."  
"The thing is Will, I do mean it the past couple of weeks hasn't been the same, there no magic anymore between us. It was always the same, you calling off  
date night each week, we hardly spoke to each other and when we did it turned into a fight." "I just can't do this anymore Will."  
"I know it looks bad but.." Will tried to speak but Kate made him stop midway, she wanted this to be over, she didn't want to see Will after all,  
she wanted to move on with her life, get her life back but first trying to get her father back.  
"Will."  
"You know what fine, have it your way Kate but I'll let you know you're making a very big mistake." Will stood up and walked out the doors, pushing past Jenny  
and Ryan while making his way to his car.

* * *

By the time the party got going Kate had started to enjoy herself and put everything behind her of what happened that course having couple of drinks  
seem to unwind her and she was back to her happy, laughing, joking self.

It wasn't long until Rick and Espo turned up however they couldn't see none of the ladies they had met at the beach so they went to the bar, the ladies off course  
was already on the dance floor with some of their friends and cousins. Ryan needed couple more drinks if he was going to join them, as he walked up to the bar he saw  
two lads taking shot after shot. He thought he might know one of them from his first year of college before he moved.  
"Epso?" When Ryan saw his face he knew it was him, one of his closest friends hell they were like Brothers at one point.  
"Well well well look what the cat dragged in, Ry it's good to see you man"  
They did their 'cool' handshake fist pump as they did in college. Rick still taking the last of his shots not releasing Ryan was there.  
"What are you doing here? Wait let me guess, a girl?"  
"Off course bro, nothing ever changes, are you still working as a detective in New York?"  
"Yes, I became a detective not too long ago actually, my partner is here too"  
"That's great bro, I'm moving back to the city and joining the 12th, what's your partner name, I might be joining your team?"  
"If you are joining my team then hell we are all fucked."

Ryan and Epso always joked about with each other, it's one of those relationship you can start with an insult but they wouldn't give a rats ass.

"Haha very funny bro, now tell me your partner's name before I do shoot you"  
"Her name is Beckett, Kate Beckett, she was the youngest female to be made detective"  
As soon as he said her name, Epso looked back at Rick then at Ryan, suddenly Rick was paying full attention.  
"Oh sorry Bro, Ry this is Rick, Rick Ryan"  
"Hi nice to meet you"  
"You too Ryan, did you say something about Kate?"  
"Yeah why, do you guys know her?"  
"We might do, does she have a smoking hot friend called Lanie?" Epso butted in before Rick could reply.  
"Erm yeah she does, they work together actually shes the Medical Examiner at the 12th."

Before anyone could answer Kate turned up behind them to join them at the bar. Rick saw her and couldn't take his eyes of her, she was stunning, her wavy hair feel  
nicely on her shoulders with a black dress upbrove her knees, with it showing of a bit of her chest, it clung on her perfectly. As Kate was walking up she was looking  
over at them but looking at the ground not knowing the lads from the beach has arrived. She hoped Rick would off, she enjoy meeting him at the beach, just having a  
chat and laughing and joking about, she thought she recognise him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey you guys made it"  
"We said we wouldn't miss it detective" Rick shoot her an answer before even thinking about it.  
"Detective? How.. What?" She was a bit confused of how he knew, wondering if Ryan told them.  
"Esposito here is joining the 12th in September, we were at college for a year before I went to NYU"  
"Oh you must be Javier Esposito who's joining my team"  
"The one and only"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm happy for you to be on my team. Anyway enough about work, are you girls going to join us on the dance floor? Or will I have a force you?"  
"Shot then dance" Rick suggested, only looking at Kate.  
"Fine two shots each then dance" Kate starring at Rick in the eye like it was dare of some sort.

After finishing the shots, Kate got hold of Ricks hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor and Esposito and Ryan was close behind. Esposito went to  
Lanie straight away, they all dance for at least three songs and Kate saw her phone buzzing on the table so she glances over to it. Rick saw her eyes widen as soon  
as she picked up the phone, she didn't answer it, she just froze on the spot for a second and she then she received a voicemail, along with the other 3 from earlier.  
Rick thought about the beach and how she had to go back and thinking if it was the same person as before, he walked up too her with other two shots for her.  
As soon as he turned up with them she forgot all about the voice mail and all the massages from Will and just sat her mind on Rick and to enjoy herself. She grew a  
smile to her face when she saw him, a relief smile of that which just made his smile even bigger. He gave her the shot with a wink that appeared from his face and  
they clink their shot glasses together and took the shot.

"Thanks Rick, just what I needed"  
"I'm going back to the bar willing to join me?"  
"Love too, just going to the bathroom before hand, meet you there?"  
"Meet you there"  
As soon as she left for the bathroom, Lanie saw someone outside she hoped to not see what she did and her eyes filled up with anger within seconds, from being happy  
and flirty to anger, Esposito look at the window to see what she was looking at but all he saw a guy making his way to the beach house.

"Lanie everything okay?"  
"Come with me for a moment?"  
Lanie got hold of Esposito hand and made themselves outside to see if it was who she thought. Her mind was sat on Will.

Right next to the doors they both saw Rick standing there next to the bar ordering drinks.  
"Yo Rick, you seen my girl Kate?"  
"Yeah she be down In a second, she went to the bathroom why?"  
"Just keep her the hell inside and away from outside"  
"What's going on?" Rick was getting a little bit worrie for Kate's safety, none of the lads knew what was going on but hell they sure want too.  
"You know earlier today at the beach when Jenny came running up to her, about someone turning up, well it was Will. They broke up a week or two ago, she came here  
to get away from everything and then he turned up, she just got herself together and now Will is here, outside my house when Kate already told him to leave this  
afternoon. "  
"What are you going to do?" Esposito sheezing Lanies hand for support.  
"If it's up to me he'll be sorry that his sorry little ass even walked through those doors never mind seeing her or talking to her, hell if I could do the perfect  
murder then I would."

A shadow came closer and closer to the French doors, Lanie walked out so fast, full anger it was her job as a best friend to not let Kate see Will but somehow  
she knew that was a long shot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, don't you get it? She's doesn't want you any more."  
"Lanie just move your ass aside and let me see her, I need to explain.." Will try to get past Lanie but Esposito stopped him in his tracks.  
"Yo dude, do us all a favour and go home, no one wants you here."  
Esposito spoke not letting Will finish his sentence, he didn't like the way he was Lanie attitude. And he definitely didn't like the look of him, from the smell of  
him he was drunk.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do, now get out of the way before I throw a punch at your face prettyboy." Will shouted back at Esposito.  
Esposito really wanted to punch this guy right there and then but he wasn't worth his time.

"Rick who is Lanie talking to outside?" Kate appeared from no where, Rick had his eye glued to the window watching it all happen. Without Rick answering back  
she saw who it was, she saw Will shouting at her best friend and her new partner, she wasn't having any of it she wanted it all over and done with tonight. In a  
matter of seconds Kate was walking towards the French doors with Rick right behind her, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, she kind of like him  
being close to her, knowing if she falls, he'll be there.

"KATIE finally, come back into my arms love, come here so I can squeeze that cute ass of yours"  
"You might want to watch your mouth before your the one getting punch" Esposito still fired up from moments before.  
"Esposito, please" Epso stood down after that, hearing a sad sound coming from Kate's mouth made him realise he wasn't worth his time.

Will walking up to Esposito so they were face to face, trying to get into his mind."That's right, do as mummy says, you don't want to get hurt now do you."  
And with that Esposito grabbed his hands onto Wil's top and threw him to get ground. When Will hit the ground Esposito walked up to him and grabbed him top again  
pulling his face closer to his. "You're lucky that Beckett is here otherwise you would of never saw daylight again." Rick rushes over to Esposito to hold him back  
and to bring him back to the girls before he courses any more trouble. When Esposito had calmed down Kate asked Lanie to take him inside so she could deal with Will  
and had Rick there just in case.

"Will, listen to me when I say this, I in no way want you here. I don't want to see your face infront of mine ever again. I never want anything to do with you and  
I'm sure of hell don't love you."  
"Kate baby, i was only messing with your so called friends, wheres the harm in that?" Will started to walk closer towards Kate, Kate had her eyes locked on Wills,  
filled with anger.  
"Will, get your drunken ass of Lanie's beach house, my so called friends mean more to me then you ever will, understand?"  
"Kate come on sweetheart, I know you don't mean that" Will grabbed kate around her waist and place his hands on her ass but within seconds she pulled away and  
slapped him hard around his face, leaving a hand mark there for couple of seconds before it faded.

Rick butted in Will got slapped, he pulled Kate behind himself, "Get your drunken ass of their house now, get in a cab and leave, Kate doesn't want you here,  
theres nothing left for you now go home."

"Kate you really staying with these idoits then with me"  
"Like Rick said theres nothing here for you anymore, I don't want anything to do with you, just go home."

With that Will walked off down the beach, when he was out of eye sight Kate went you hug Rick, he hugged her back squeezing her arms letting her know its okay  
and thats its all over. They just stood there in the hug in silence, both of them not wanting to break the silence, Kate was trying to wrap it round her head  
of what just happened, she couldn't start to think where Rick's head was at but feeling his warm body againest hers was comforting enough. When they pulled back for  
the hug he placed his arm round her back and Kate learned her head on his shoulder it fitted perfectly under his chin like it was made for her, only her. They  
took a slow walk and made it back into the beach house, none of them looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, don't know when the next part will be up but I'm working on it.

I do not own anything.

It has been 3 days later since Kate and Rick saw each other again, Lanie was always out with Esposito, they really seem to hit it of the night of the party,  
They would go for walks along the beach, go for a meal and night clubs. They don't see much of Jenny and Ryan they're always out and about, which leaves Kate  
alone at the beach house. She doesn't mind the peace and quiet, it's all she wished for since the night of the party. It was a cloudy day with spots of rain  
falling every now and then but nothing heavy. She goes for her run in the morning for couple of hours getting lost in her mind, go back to the house for a hot  
steamy shower in her ensuit bathroom, put some causal jeans on and a baggy top and made her way to sit on pier reading a mystery novel called 'In A Hail Of Bullets'.

It's just gone past 1 in the afternoon when Kate decided to put the book down and walk along the beach, listening to the sound of the waves crashing besides  
her made her seem more relex, she decided to go for a little paddle. Walking in the sea water down the beach Kate felt her phone buzzing in her Jeans pocket  
as she got it out she saw it was from Lanie sending her a picture of her and Esposito laughing, those two really were cute together they've gotton so close so quickly it  
. As she's about to put her phone away it started to buzz again, this time it wasn't Lanie but it was Will. The text message said

**_'kate, just let me say these things and I'll let you live in peace..'_**

She couldn't bring herself to read the whole text and so she decided to throw her phone in the sea, it would bring peace to her mind knowing that she will never hear  
from Will again. And just like that she was free.  
Couple of minutes later she saw Rick walking towards her, he head that checky flirty smile which she came to love she push her hair behind of ear and put on a full  
smile showing off her teeth, she was actually happy to see him here again after the night of the party she didn't get a chance to say Thanks and Sorry at the same  
time. He was wearing black beach shorts with a hint of blue running down the side of the shorts with a blue t-shirt on which brought out his eyes even more. As she  
looked down at the sea she thought to herself how bad she looks, wearing a baggy top and some old causal jeans with hardly any make-up on, she wished she made more  
of an effort.

"Rick hi" Kate sent a heart warming smile to Rick which made him smile even more

"Hey Kate, you walking alone?"

"erm yeah, just needed to clear my mind you know, you can join me if your not busy?"

"Yeah I love too"

As they carried on walking along the beach, they were laughing, joking, smiling, everything Kate have hoped for, somehow she was getting more and more back to her  
own self. Hours have now past since Rick started to walk with Kate, fully enjoying themseleves, Rick couldn't take his eyes of Kate her eyes sparkling in the sun,  
he couldn't get enough of her laugh, smile, eyes, her, there was something different about this girl then all the others he had dated in the past, she is  
extraordinary, he wanted to know more about this girl, wanted to know the story behind those eyes. He would listen to all of her storys and ask questions and  
she would do the same with him, telling each other more about them, telling their most embassing storys, worst dates but it fell silent when he asked about  
her Parents. She quickly changed onto a different topic and hope he wouldn't ask again, not just yet anyway, when he did ask he saw the darkness in her eyes  
hidding the pain which she holds onto tightly, worrie if she lets it go she would forget about her Mother and the good old days.

They both ended up outside the beach house at the french doors, Rick was being a gentalman and walking her back to make sure she got back safe. As Kate about  
to put her hand on the door handle she stopped at the sound of Rick's voice behind her. "May I call you later?"  
"erm, I would say yes but.."

"No no, its stupid question you're still getting over the Will guy, its okay." Rick sounded a little bit disapointed by Kate's answer and he couldn't let  
her finish just in case it would hurt too much.

"Rick, I would love if you called me later but I don't have a phone anymore, Kind of threw it into the sea before running into you and you don't have to worry  
about Will, he's out of the picture and right now I'm happy."

"Oh, well that can't do then Miss Beckett, how about I come with you to get a new phone tomorrow and afterwards have lunch say around 11 if you're not too busy?"

"Thats sounds great, thank you Rick." She leaned in forward to give a soft kiss to his check, she bit her lip while pulling away and turned round to enter the  
house without saying another work. Rick just smiled at her, watch her body turn towards to door and watched her made her way inside all safe before turning  
himself round to get home.

* * *

The following day the weather was horrible, it was showers all day so everyone decided to stay in the beach house for the day. Esposito called over to the beach  
house and decided to spend the day with Lanie, Kate, Ryan and Jenny, everyone decided to have a film day however Kate had other things on her mind, in an hour  
time Rick would be over to pick her up to take her to get a new and then lunch so Lanie and Jenny helped her get ready for her 'no date' date while Ryan and  
Esposito was having a catch up and talking about the 12th.

Rick was on his way to pick up Kate when his car broke down half way, he only had one bar on his phone, he didn't have the AA number or anything so he was stuck  
there, he felt horrible not getting able to call Kate to tell her, she probably thought he had stood her up but then she got a thought. Esposito was hanging  
round with Lanie alot, if he got hold of Esposito and he told Lanie to tell Kate, he'll be safe and maybe one of them will come and get him. I reach down into  
his jacket pocket to grab his phone and made a call to Esposito but there was no answer so he tried and tried again until he got through.

Esposito finally answered his phone "Sup Cast whats up?"

"Esposito where are you, I need you to get hold of Kate for me"

"I'm at Lanie's and Kates here, is everything okay bro?"

"My car battery is flat, I'm suppose to pick Kate up in 20 minutes but she doesn't have a phone so"

"Hold on a second, you and Kate? And you didn't tell me? Bro thats low"

"Theres nothing going on between us, I was going to help Kate get a new phone and then lunch"

"Whatever you say bro, whatever you say"

"Esposito put Kate on"

As soon as Esposito stood up to get Kate, she turned up to get a bottle of water "Kate phone" She look a bit confuesed as who would be calling her, without  
looking at the ID she spoke.

"Beckett" she was so use to answering with her last name because of work, it kind of stuck with her.

"Hey Kate, its Rick"

"Hey Rick, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah but can you do me a favour?"

"Mmm maybe but whats in it for me"

"Beckett well I never"

"Full of surprices me Rick."

"I've broken down, wondering if you might be able to pick me up?"

"Off course tell where and I'll be right there"

About half an hour Kate turned up to help Rick but by then the rain has turned into a full on storm making it into a black out. The roads were a mess, nothing but  
water on roads, traffic lights out, there was harldy any cars on the road anymore. Kate rolled down her window quickly and shouted at Rick, "Rick, come on get it  
before my car floods." Rick gave out a smile to Kate which made her do a quiet laugh.

"Thanks for doing this for me Kate, maybe we should head back to yours and do lunch when the weather is better."

"That sounds great, can't imagine most places will be open with this blackout"

About 15 minutes into the journey back home, they made a stop and the bridge they have to took was shut and there was no other way getting back to the house.

"Shit"

"Isn't there any other way we can get back?"

"No, this is the only way back, trust me I've been to the beach house for years now and this is the way."

"Might as well get comfy as we will be here for a while until the storm passes"

"Don't get any ideas just yet Rick."

"May I remind you, you was the one who wanted to sleep with me first"

"I said nothing of the kind"

"Oh really, may I remind you from the phone call eariler today"

"Oh shut it before I shoot you."

"You have your gun with you?" Rick looked a bit confuesed as why she has it on her, she wasn't on call, she was on her holiday break for the summer.

"It stays in the car when I'm on holiday, you just never know when you are going to run into trouble."

"Thats hot"

"Thanks, I think" Kate glances over to look at Rick and saw him looking at her, their eyes locked at each other in seconds, the silence wasn't awkward it was  
peaceful. Rick moved his hand to put Kate's hair behind her ear, his soft touch made her feel light as a feather, he moved his hand from her hair to her check,  
rubbing little circles with his finger, Kate moved her hand onto of his eyes still connected on eachother as they both lean forward for a kiss suddenly a car  
crashed into the back of Kates car. Kate tried to get her car to safety, trying to avoid going over the bridge, Kate and Rick both shouted out for each other,  
the sound of panic in both of their voices started to grow. Kate couldn't control the car and crash on the bridge making a bit of the wall to break and making her  
car half over the bridge. None of them wanted to move incase the car flips into the river, the river was deep and cold and because of the storm it was 10 times  
faster.

"Rick are you okay?" Kate glances over to see his worried face and saw a cut on his head. "Rick your bleeding" Kate places her hand over his cute, it wasn't that deep  
and wasn't no where near life threating. She was reveled when it wasn't, the last thing she needed is Rick is die on her like this, no not now.

"Kate I'm fine, listen we need to get out of the car now before anything else happens" Rick undone his seatbelt and was ready to move however Kate was stuck.  
Her seatbelt got stuck and it wouldn't relise. "Rick." Kate looked worried, she tried and tried to get her seatbelt of but couldn't. "You need to go and get help,  
is your phone okay?"  
"No its smash, Kate I'm not leaving you here alone, what if something happens when I'm gone?" Rick got hold of both of her hands and rubbed them to calm her  
down, it worked but she still needed him to get help, she didn't like the thought of him going going under when the car falls with Kate in it.

"Rick, I can't have you in the car when it falls, I won't be able to handle losing your life as well."  
"I'll get out but only to help you though, I'm not leaving you here"  
"Fine, just hurry please Rick"

Rick shot out of the car and ran to the other side to help Kate, he tried to pull her to freedom but it wasn't coming loose, only way to get her free is to  
cut it with something but then a thought came to his mind.

"Kate wheres your gun, we can shoot the belt off?"  
"Good idea, erm it was under my seat but it probably be anywhere now after the crash"  
Some more of the bridge started to fall, they didn't have much time left, and Rick saw that in her eyes, he looked through the window for her gun, not giving  
any chances to get in the back because of how unstable the car is.

"Kate I promise I will get you okay, I will never let you fall you hear me Kate, I will get you out" Both of them had tears falling out of their eyes, she was too  
scared to think what happened when and if she falls how long will she live, will it hurt, will she die, would Rick jump in after her, she couldn't clear her mind.

The car started to move a little bit as more of the bridge fell into the river, it made them both jump, scared and worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, this is a short chapter sorry, hope you enjoy it! I won't be able to upload anymore chapters for couple of days because I got work *sign*

Thank you for all the reviews though, they're great :)

L

**Mean while at the house.**

As they had a blackout which meant no power, the four of them decided to play poker they all sat around the kitchen table, Esposito tried to convice they play  
stripe poker but no one was taking it. It got to the end of the third game when Ryan glances at his phone and saw the time, surely his friends should be back  
by now, what was keeping them so long? He looked outside the window and saw the storm getting worst and starting to questions their friends safety.

"Yo Ry, are you going to keep stareing at the window or are we going to play?" Esposito brought Ry out of his thoughts, everyone was stareing at him and was  
wondering what was going through his head.

"Baby is everything okay?" Jenny place her hand onto Ryan's shoulders, Ryan place his hand onto Jenny's and was holding it tightly.

"Don't you guys think the other two should be back by now, I mean they've been gone for an hour?"

"Nah they be fine, they're probably making out in the car or something" Esposito let go of a joke and only he seemed to laugh, everyone else was thinking about  
what Ryan has said, his friends should be back right now.

"He's right Esposito, they should be back right now" Lanie started to sound a bit worried

"If it makes you feel better Ry and I will go and look for them, you ladies stay unless they call or something"

"Okay sweetie, be safe please, I want you to be in one peace for tonight" Lanie senting him over with a wink which made him feel better knowing she wouldn't look  
for her friend and stay safe in the house. He knew she be safe there which made him feel better about the whole thing.

"Alright bro, lets get our bro and partner back"

"You got it"

Both Ryan and Esposito grabbed their coats and left for the car, the ladies walked up to the window and saw them drive off, after they couldn't see them anymore  
Lanie and Jenny went to clean up the house to stop them thinking all the 'What's if's'.

**At the bridge**

"Kate I think I can see your gun, its just gone under your chair"

"I'll try to move and see if i can get it." As Kate moved she let out a moan of pain, she had hurt her knee when they crashed and she couldn't move that much.  
She didn't give up, she lived through the pain and tried to bring her gun down to the end of the seat however it wasn't working. Rick tired her seatbelt more and  
more but it wasnt bugding. All of a sudden they saw a car light heading their way, Rick ran into the middle of the road to stop the car from banging into kate.  
Only then did he see the car stopping and saw Ryan an Esposito stepping out, a way of hope came to his ways when the men rushed over to help.

"Rick, where's Kate what happened?" Ryan was first to speak before even letting Esposito start. He was worried for his partner, she was the one who trained him,  
who taught him everything he knows, Kate was like Ryan's big sister he never had.

"A car crashed into Kate's and they drove of, Kate is stuck her seatbelt is jammed, Ryan do you have your gun at all?"

"Oh man, how is she? Can she move at all? Yeah its in the car, I'll get it so we can shoot it off"

"Something from with her knee but thats about it oh and the fact the car is just about hanging of the bridge.."

"Rick, take my phone call 911 now okay, we will take care of Kate."

Rick walked back to the guys car to make the call, he saw the guys rushing over to Kate's side to help her, he couldn't do anymore to help even if he wanted too.  
Ryan went to the other door where Rick got out and see if there was any pain anywhere else and making sure he can get a clear shot of her seat belt.  
The bridge still falling, the car wouldn't have long at all until it falls so they needed to act fast.

"Right Kate I need you to look at Esposito and to move your hand so I can take the shot okay, afterwards he is going to pull you out with probably make the  
bridge give way of you need to get out fast, you understand?"

kate couldn't say anything, she just nodded and did as she was told. The shot went off and free Kate from the car, as Esposito got Kate out of the car it started  
to fall as the bridge gave in, everyone was out, everyone was safe. Rick came running over to Kate and pulled her into a tight hug, she like the warmth coming  
his body and didn't want to let go, Rick just wanted to hold onto her and to never let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, chapter 5 sorry I haven't been able to upload it been busy with work! This is a small chapter just to finish of the night of the bridge,

currently writing the next chapter but don't know when it will be up as I;m working ; mon, tues, wed, sat and sun and maybe fri.

Enjoy:-D L

That night everything was quiet. The storm calming down, no one spoke, the power still off. Throughout the whole house it was nothing but silence,  
at first it was nice each couple cuddling each other for warmth and safety while Kate was in her bedroom fast to sleep. She didn't say much when she  
got back to the house, she is strong and brave but this just shock her up.

The car journey back to the house was also silent, not no person said a word apart from the start when Ryan and Esposito making small talk in the front while Kate  
shut her eyes and her head falling onto Rick's shoulder. Rick looked down at her sleeping face and had flash backs of what he had just witness, he can't playing  
his words in his head over and over again **_'Kate I promise I will get you okay, I will never let you fall you hear me Kate, I will get you out_**'.  
When they've arrived at the house Kate hugged her girlfriends and said thanks again to the guys and went to her room, without looking back she went with a smile  
when everyone could still see her but when she entered her room a small single tear came from her eye, before settling for the night she needed to hear her dads voice,  
his voice would comfit her after her mothers death Jim and Kate wasn't that close but from time to time they would call, if its just to hear each others voices,  
holidays or if one of them needed a chat just to see the rest of the day. She slowly opened her door to walk down to find Lanie to borrow her phone to call her dad  
because the power was still out and still haven't brought herself a new one. Lanie gladly let her use her phone, Lanie let a small smile to Kate as she handed  
it over to her, she saw her red puffy eyes from the crying all she wanted to do is to give her a big hug and make her laugh at her silly jokes but she knew Kate and  
she knew that she needed to be alone, speak to her Father and have a good night sleep to get over what happened only couple of hours ago.

Kate got back to her room and sat on her double bed and dailed her Father's number, she looks at the time and thinking if he would be awake or not but right now  
she all she needed was to hear his voice, weather it got sent to voice mail or answered she just needed a little bit of a familiar voice. She let out a small  
breath of relief when he answered.

"Katie, what are you calling me at this time for?" Her dad spoke with a gently voice  
"I just needed to say hi and hear your voice that's all"

Kate didn't want to tell her dad what happened, she will tell him she just thinks its better to do it in person so that her dad won't worry and see with his eyes  
that she was alright and wasn't hurt even though she is hurting inside.

"It's nice to hear from you Katie, don't worry about me Dean has been helping me out, he picks me up after every AA meeting, it's still early days but I really  
doing good and never ever do I want to go back"  
"Dad that's great, really it is"  
"How's your trip going?"  
"It's going alright, meet some interesting people"  
"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself sweetie, remember to just let go and relex with the girls and Ryan."

Kate could hear the smile coming through on his phone and the little laugh he made, it made her feel much better knowing her dad was doing just fine.  
It put her mind at peace for a little while.

"Anyway think I'm going to get some rest now, I'll speak to you soon"  
"Okay sweetie, I love you"  
"Love you too"

As the words came out of her mouth the call ended and she slowly brought her phone down from her ear into her lap. A small smile brought to her face, she place her  
friends cell onto the side table and went to the bathroom, she put water to her face and got changed into yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt and went to sleep.

As everyone else went to their rooms, Esposito sharing with Lanie and Rick in the spare room. When Esposito came up to Lanie's bedroom he saw her sat in front of her laptop  
and was watching videos of her when she was little then one came on with her And Kate, most of them were of her and Kate. Her favourite one is when Kate and herself  
was playing dress up, they were around 7 years old and they were pretending to be get married to the love of their lives, Kate was the bride first  
after they said 'I do' they put on a song and started to dance then they would which with each other, Esposito watching from behind he thought it was the cutest thing.  
He place his hands behind her back and sat down next to hear, she turned her head a leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips then turned back to the video. They  
both let out a small laugh at the video, the one where Kate and Lanie's family riding bikes in a central Perk when they arrived onto the bridge Lanie stopped as  
she was in front and everyone else banged into her and nearly everyone fell of their bikes and brust out laughing. At the end of the video she shut her laptop  
and placed it on the floor and turned to see Esposito, he placed some soft kissing along her neck until both of their lips found eachothers. Esposito laid down on  
the bed and Lanie places her head on his chest, he played with her hair which made her seem be more relex and made her dozz of to sleep, once he knew she was  
fully alseep he would pick her up and place her onto her side of the bed and place the blankets over her, he knew she wouldn't wake up as she was such a heavy  
sleeper she could sleep through anything. He watched her sleep for couple of minutes before falling alseep himself.

Through out the house it was quiet. No one speaking. Everything was at a still. The house was peaceful just how everyone needed it at that point. Everyone was  
sleeping peacefully, the storm has finally stopped and the power came back on couple of hours later lucky no alarms went off otherwise that would woke everyone  
up and right now they all needed sleep to recover from that night actions. The rush the lads got when they saw Kate and acted quickly, they way Esposito saw  
Rick stareing at her through his ring mirror in his car, he knew before the crash happened that something sparked between those two but would they admit it to  
each other. He seen her Beckett reacts, she hides in herself and finds in hard to let people in her life she seemed to trust Esposito and Rick with her life,  
everyone became close to eachother over the past couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys, hope you enjoy it! Don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter, probably be after the 19th Aug 2013. Thank you for the reviews guys, they mean a lot really :)**

**Keep reading and Review :-D**

DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the accident on the bridge. 2 Weeks since Kate and Rick almost kissed. 2 weeks since Esposito stayed over. 2 weeks since Ryan saw his  
parnter in danger. The storm went throughout the night, the sunshine came out afterwards and haven't gone back in for weeks. The day after the storm everyone  
tried to act normal and not to fuss over Kate as that was the last thing she wanted, yes she's brave, she faced gun battles and bombs before but something about  
that night just shock her up. Everyone had a good night sleep and no one woke up till early in the afternoon.

A week afterwards they decided to spend the night on the beach with a camp fire, beer and music. It what they all needed.

Right before it got dark Rick and Ryan got the fire ready for the night, while the girls sat on the sand, chatting, laughing, smiling. Esposito went into the  
house looking for CD's and then he found an old guitar, he brought it out and started to play it. He started to sing a song by Kings Of Leon 'Sex On Fire'  
and within couple of seconds all three girls started to join in. After the fire was lit Ryan was laughing with Rick hearing everyone singing but Rick was  
laughing at Kate singing, she knew every word to the song. Kate glances over and see Rick looking at her, giving her a small laugh with a smile, he saw her eyes  
sparkle against the fire their eyes locked with each others but soon breaks when Rick sees Ryan next to Jenny and decided to make himself move towards the group.

It was just after mid-night, after bottles and bottles and bottles of beer later the whole gang went into the sea all fully clothed. Lanie got onto Esposito  
shoulders and Kate got onto Rick's, the game was whoever gets the other team to fall first wins. Joining the game, Jenny took photographs of everyone and then some  
of her and Ryan together in the sea. They couldn't help but laugh as they watched their friends push eachother and tried to might eachother fall, It went on for a  
while until a big wave hit them and both teams came crashing down. Everyone brust out laughing as soon as they got back up from the fall.

One by one walked out of the sea and called it a night and went to their rooms. It was only Kate who was left outside, Lanie shouted over to her  
"You coming Bec's?"  
Kate turned her head as Lanie made her jump a little, she was tired but wanted to stay outside and sit on the beach for a little longer, watching the waves  
crash into eachother brought her peace to mind.  
"I'm going to stay out just a little longer" Lanie gave her a smile and turn to walk back over to the house.

Kate was sat on the beach for hours but to her it felt like seconds. She got lost in her thoughts of the other night. The accident. It all came rushing back  
to her. Mini scenes of the night going through her mind over and over again until she felt someones hand on her shoulder. It was Rick. He came out after seeing  
her through the kitchen window when he was getting a glass of water, he turned to his watch and it was 3:05am.

"Kate? what are you still doing out here, its 3 in the morning"  
"I didn't realise what time it was.. you can sit down if you want"  
"Okay sure but afterwards you will go inside where it is warm"  
"Promise"

With that Rick sat beside her on the sand, so close that their shoulders and theigh touching eachothers. She felt the warmth coming from his body and wanted more,  
she has been sat outside for so long she didn't realise how cold she actually was. Rick felt the cold beside and move his arm arcoss her shoulders pulling her  
into him to get her warm, she didn't mind one bit, Kate didn't want to let go she like the warmth and she like it was coming from him, Rick.

No one spoke afterwards, Rick opened his mouth many times but trying to get the right words at that point was hard. To say he's a writter, he is loss for words but  
only Kate Beckett did that to him, normally he doesn't have such a hard time with words it was his thing everyone loved. Either in his books or in person, his words  
spoke to people. He has three books currently out 'In Hail Of Bullets, Death of a Prom Queen and Flowers For Your Grave, all three books turned into big hits  
around the world.

When he gets back to New York City he will be on a book tour for his newest novel 'A Calm Before The Storm' staring Derrick Storm. This summer meant that  
he could relex and not get notice who he was before the book tour, as much as he like the fame and the playboy look he wanted to get away just for the summer to  
relex and enjoy himself without cameras in your face 24.7 however he likes his new gang of friends he has made over the past couple of weeks, he never knew meeting  
these people would make him miss his life without the fame and glamour. He didn't want to lose contact with any of these people after the summer has finished, he  
wanted to stay friends and meet up for partys or lunch, he didn't want to let their friendship fall but when and if they know about him being a famous writter, will  
things change for him? So he just decided for now it was best to not memotion it unless it came up, otherwise from that very point his mouth was shut.

They sat there for another good hour talking, talking about their hobbies, books, family, they haven't even notice the time. They made jokes, laugh at eachother,  
nugging eachother with their shoulders and spoke for hours. During that time none of them has realise the cold, their bodys keep eachother warm in the hug they're  
in, his arm around her back pushing her into him as she place her head under his chin it seem to fit perfectly for her like it was made for her. Only her.

"So Rick" Both standing up walking towards the sea, his head turning to face hers as Kate was currently stareing out at the sea.  
"So kate" She raised her eyebrow and a giggle as he winked at her making her feel light as a feather.  
"Still up for that lunch?" Rick glances over to her with a smile and leaned in close, both eyes locked with eachother, the hot breath on their skin coming  
from each other seem to have each of their heart raising. And then he kissed her, their lips touched each others. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against  
his and slipping his tongue past her lips and exploring her mouth. She kissed him back like she was dying and he was the only cure. Treating it like he was the  
only medication for her.

The kiss quickly deepened, their touch, their movement, it seem right in a way. It felt like the end of time. Rick broke the kiss for the need to breath and the air,  
if he didn't need oxygen to live then he would kiss her until the end of time itself, they both stood their, her hands messing with the little hairs at the  
bottom of his head, both of their forehead leaning on eachother as stareing into eachothers eyes trying to convice themselves they've actually just kissed.

"Wow" Was all Richard could say, all the words inside his head has gone and certeinly not coming back anytime soon. She let out a small giggle and took his hand  
and started to walk over back to the house. As she walked with her hand in his Rick didn't move just stood there stareing at her, she turned her head over her  
shoulder and saw him raising his eyebrows at her with a little laugh.

"Not affaird of a little action are you" Rasing one of her eyebrowes and sent him a checky wink. She laughed and smiled when she let go of his hand and turned her  
head over to start walking back to the house.

To himself he said "You have no idea!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I was wondering if I could have some ideas of where to go next on this chapter.**

**I would like to know what you would like to have in the story, if you have any ideas at all they would be great!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO sorry about that it took a long time for the next chapter, work has been ever so busy and I had a bit of writers block so I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Summer Lovin'. THANK YOU for all the reviews about the ideas, I've got some ideas already lined up for later chapters into the story which I think you will love! So thank you again for all of your Reviews, Keep reviewing and I'll keep you up to date :-) (Sorry about spelling mistakes too..)**

**L**

* * *

Two weeks later, Rick and Kate are closer than ever the day after the beach they both spoke to each other over dinner and Rick asked if she wanted to go out  
with him, Kate was overjoyed at the fact that they're now dating eachother after the rough year or so this is what she needed. She needed a new start. To live  
the age she is and relex.

On a bright summers day, Ryan asked if they wanted to go on a double date, they all agreed to come (Rick, Kate and Jenny). Jenny and Kate was setting up the  
picnic while the guys was trying to be 'helpful' and by helpful it means just sitting and chiling while watching the ladies preper lunch they would just get  
in the way otherwise, you know what men are like!

They made their way to the local park where it was just covered in fields and fields, Jenny and Ryan walking hand in hand in front while picking a spot to  
set-up, when Kate and Rick was walking behind them, Rick placed is hand on her lower back to pull her in closer so that their bodies would touch eachothers  
she then turned her head up so they were stareing into eachothers eyes and she set a gental kiss onto his warm lips.  
The two couples sat beneath the giant oak tree. Kate produced small sandwiches from her bag, Rick's eyes followed Kate's hand as she dug around for another  
sandwich. As Kate passed them around, Jenny pulled bottled water from her bag. They ate lunch beneath the tree.

"I thought since there are four of us we could play a game of football. We could do teams, boys v. girls." Jenny asked.

"Now that's just not fair for you girls." Ryan said. "Rick and I could easisly take you two down." Rick nodded in agreement.

"Fine we play in couples and whoever losers pays for the first set of drinks tonight." Jenny said.

"Sounds good to me." Kate said. They left their bags beneath the tree and walked to a large empty space next to it.

"Let's say that this tree is one end zone." Ryan indicated a pine.

"And this one is the other." Rick said nodding toward another.

"Okay." Jenny and Kate shrugged.

The game started quickly. Every time Jenny and Ryan scored they high fived, laced their fingers together and kissed passionately, with Kate, whenever she scored  
she would run up to Rick and leap into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands holding her thighs while she kissed him. Both couples acting like  
teenagers.

The day went by fast neither of them recongizce the time it was around 5 when they decided to pack up and start to head back to the beach house. Rick place his  
arm over Kate's shoulder pulling her in close while Ryan was giving Jenny a piggy back ride.

It was around 10 o'clock at night when they all decided to go out dancing, Ryan brought the first round in as he lost the beat when playing football earlier that  
day, altogether it got 12 vodka shots so that everybody would have two each to start them off. Lanie and Esposito was chatting at the booth they were sat in  
while Jenny was getting some more drinks in, Kate grabbed Ricks hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. It was about 4 songs in when Rick and Kate was still  
dancing when Kings Of Leon came on with 'Sex On Fire' and all of a sudden it wasn't just them too anymore with the crowd, Lanie Esposito, Jenny and Ryan all  
came running up onto the dance floor, singing at the top of their voices and dancing in their group, singing that song brought back memorise for when they  
had the camp-out on the beach couple of weeks ago.  
A photographer came round onto the dance floor and walked up to the group and asked for a picture of them all, Rick and Kate was on the left, Lanie stood next to  
Kate with Esposito stood behind her and Jenny and Ryan on the right. It was a perfect photo.

Jenny was being sick in the toilets around 3am and decided to call it a night so Ryan took her back to the beach house and said goodnight to everyone. It must be  
around half past 6 in the morning when everyone else came tumbling home, that morning well there was nothing. Not a peak out of anyone. Everyone all collapse in  
bed sleeping off with their hangovers. When all of them were up around 2pm they were all on water and coffee talking about the nigth and complaing about their  
heads and how Lanie hurt how foot not remembering that she fell over on her way home in the early hours in the morning. They all laugh and giggled at the pictures  
they had on their phones and then Ryan got an email on his phone from the bar they were at last night. It was the photographer sending him the group photo of them  
on the dance floor. "Oh my god guys, you need to have a look at this" Ryan said as he past his phone around the group.

"When was this taken?" Esposito couldn't remember a thing off last nights and small bits and bobs.

"It was when Kings Of Leon started to play and we danced and sang as a group on the dance floor" Lanie explaning to him.

"I'll send it to you all so everyone has a copie of the group photo"

"Thats sweet of you Ry" Jenny said as she placed a kiss onto his lips but pulled away straight away as the smell of Vodka going through her making her be sick  
again.

"Looks like someone had a bit too much last night" Kate said as she Jenny passed her on the way to the toilet. "Does anyone know why I have Pineapple in my room?"

"You have a pineapple in your room.. what did you guys get into after you went to bed last night" Esposito joked and laughed

"Very funny but serously does anyone know?" Kate sends a small glare at Esposito while asking the rest of the group

"No sorry" everyone said as their answer not knowing.

They didn;t do much more that day apart from recover from the night before. In the end everyone was relex and free of any of their troubles and for a night they  
just let themselevs free and it felt great. They laughed at videos and photos they got from their phones which helped explain how Lanie hurt of foot, Esposito  
was videoing Lanie and Kate on their way home last night as she gave Kate a piggy back for fun but lost her footing when trying to go up the steps, they both fell  
over, before ended up backs first on the sand but on the fall down Lanie got her heel stuck on the step as it broke of when she fell. In the end no one knew  
where that Pineapple came from, no one had any memory from it from the night, it was one of those things about a great nigth out, anything could happen you  
just need to give it a chance and live, be free, be wild, be young while you still are.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is here, hope you enjoy it, let me know what you guys think about it and any other thoughts"**

**L x**

* * *

Two days after the night out Lanie was spending some time with her girls Kate and Jenny while the lads were out probably at the pub knowing them. The girls were  
about to leave the house to spend the day on the beach when the door knocked. At first no one heard it everyone was in their bedrooms changing, Jenny was the first  
one out and heard the knock on the door, she opened it to a devierly guy. "Kate Beckett?" the guy asked.

"No, I'm her friend can I help you?" Jenny asked with a small smile.

"Well your friend needs to sign this" Showing Jenny the paper forms of the flower devierly "So she can get the flowers"

Jenny smile widen as the thought of someone buying her friend flowers was overly cute.

"Hold on just one second" Jenny ran to her bedroom door and banded on it until she opened it. "Bec's on this door right now"

When she opened the door Jenny pulled her arm and ran back to the devierly guy.

"Kate Beckett?"

Kate sent a look to Jenny not really understanding what just happened or what was still happening.

"Yes."

"Sign this please"

She quickly signed the papers and was left with a bunch of daisys, she shut the door and walked into the kitchen to put them in water. She placed them down on the  
counter when she saw the card on the floor which must of fallen out when she was adding the water. She opened the card and it wrote

**_Seeing that smile on your face makes my heart skip a beat._**  
**_You looked stunning the other night but you always look beautiful._**  
**_Meet me down at the beach near the docks tonigh at midnight._**  
**_I'll be waiting x_**

Kate was too busy rereading the card over and over to see that a smile fell apon her face, Jenny stood behind her and screamed as she read the card making Kate  
jump.

"Girl what the screaming about?" Lanie came to join them in the kitchen and saw the flowers and the card in Kate's hand.

"Are those from him?" Jenny grabbed the card out of Kates hand and ran round the counter reading it out loud so that Lanie could hear.

_"Seeing that smile on your face makes my heart skip a beat._  
_You looked stunning the other night but you always look beautiful_..-" Jenny stopped just for a second before carrying on when Kate ran after her to try and get the  
card back but it didn;t work as Jenny passed it to Lanie and finishing the card off.

"_Meet me down at the beach near the docks tonigh at midnight. I'll be waiting_" "Girl please tell me you're going?"

"I don't know"

"Girl I'm going to smack you, first he helps save your life, helps you with Will, you've been out on dates more time then I can count and now he brought you  
flowers, your favourite ones if I can recall and asking to met him at midnight and all you can say is 'I don't know'."

"Lanie-"

"Don't 'Lanie' me girl, what has gotten into you? Thought you guys were dating or at least in a reletionship as both of you are head overs heels for each other"

"It's just that summer is almost over in couple more weeks, we head back to New York and he's in LA, don't get me wrong these past weeks has been great, he's been  
great amazing actually"

Jenny buts in "Then whats the problem?"

"I like the way things are going between us, he's different from all the other guys I've dated and I'm scared that when summer finishes, that will be the end off  
it, us."

"Kate if thats how you feel then tonight is perfect, talk to him, let him know that you're scared, let him know that you don't want to end when summer is over,  
I couldn;t think of a better time to have the talk with that man" Lanie nods at what Jenny just said trying to knock some sense into the woman.

"You think?" Kate glaces at Jenny and Lanie, knowing they're right and that she has to act on it tonight otherwise she will never get it out and god knows what  
will have if she doesn't. Maybe he feels the same way, maybe the reason for meeting tonight would be that they would talk, tell her how he really feels about her  
and hopefully they would conutin to date after the summer is over.

"You know its the right thing to do"

* * *

Kate left to meet Rick at 11 so that before hand she can go and get a coffee and clear her mind while walking slowly over near the docks where he said to meet.  
Not long aterwards Ryan came back to the beach house with the guys, they all decided that they would stay over yet another night and the next day they would all  
take a trip out to town for lunch and maybe go to the beach. As they entered the house they saw Lanie and Jenny alseep on the coach under a blanket watching  
P.S I Love You, Ryan walked over and turned the lamp on which made the girl wake up just a little bit.

"Jenny sweetie wake up, we're back"

Ryan kneels down infront of the sofa where she was and leaned in for a sofa gental kiss on her lips.

"mm hey there" Jenny let out a small giggle and a smile when she opened her eyes.

Esposito looked at the girls on the sofa and realise the Kate wasn't with them, was she in bed or out? He thought it would be stange if she was in fact in bed when  
the other two girls had a chick flick on. "Lanie is Kate in bed?"

Lanie stood up and walked over to Esposito so that she could be in his arms where she was warmth and safe. She place her head under his chin and looked up at him.

"No, she's out meeting Rick near the docks, he sent her flowers how romantic is that"

"Right what did you say?"

Esposito and Ryan turned to face each other after the comment Lanie just made, now Lanie and Jenny are looking confused, it wasn't hard to get really. Rick was  
meeting Kate at midnight, whats so hard about that? What didn;t they understand?

"Kate couldn't be meeting Rick as he's been with us all day and night, he's even here just gone to the bathroom"

Lanie and Jenny both snapped at the lads "WHAT"

Jenny turned to face Lanie with a worried look on her face "Then who is waiting for her down near the docks?"

Rick walked into the room straight away saw the looks everyone was giving in the room, the girls looks overly worried about something and it looks like the lads are  
trying to get their heads around something but what was it? He didn't see or hear Kate so he thought she would be in bed asleep so he will just see her in the  
morning. After couple of seconds the girls notice Rick entering the room and looking at them all, Lanie stepped away from Esposito and walked up to Rick.

"You didn't buy Kate flowers?"

"No, what gave you that idea?" Rick was just as confuesed as the lads at this point.

"Because SOMEONE did and the note said to meet tonight at midnight on the beach near the docks"

"Why would you think I sent her flowers?"

Lanie stormed off to the kitchen to grab the note and gave it to Rick.

Oh.

"You see, by reading that we all thought it was you, who else would it be?" Jenny spoke up.

They all had a thought of who it could be but didn't want to mention that name out loud. They all now had a bad experince with the man and so they hoped it wouldn't  
be him. But there friend, partner may be in danger so they shouldn't hide the thought. The room fell silent for what felt like hours but it was only a minute or  
two. the silence broke when a rock came flying in throw the window, making everyone jump. After the rock landed on the floor near the coffee table Lanie went to  
pick it up as there was a note wrapped around, she turned it over and it said;

_**Tick tick tick, the clock is ticking,**_  
_**Midnight will hit and the games will begain.**_  
_**Starting with a bang, Enjoy the show.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one day aren't you guys lucky! Hope you enjoy this, I tried my best at the fight scenes but tell me what you guys think and your thoughts on the whole chapter, won't be able to upload the next one for a day or two because of college and work. Hope you like the new person who I've put in at the end a little twist. AND SORRY ABOUT SPELLING. Any who Read, enjoy and review :) L xo**

* * *

Kate was walking along the beach, all she could hear was the waves crashing into each other she looked at her phone and saw she still has 15 minutes before midnight  
and she would called Lanie to quickly. She dials Lanie's number however it went straight to voice mail so she would try Jenny's, it rang and rang but no one  
answered the phone so she tried the house phone but went straight to voice mail so she decided to leave a message and leave it up to them to get back to her.

Kate sees a blur in the distants, it was a person walking towards her as the blur got closer and closer Kate realise that it wasn't Rick. She started to get back-  
wards as the figure became clear of who he was, she got to the end of the dock and she came to a stop, fear was covering her eyes, she looked down at the sea  
thinking just to jump in and swim to safety but he would probably jump in after her. He spoke as he came to a stop next to her at the end of the dock.

"Your eyes still shine in the night sky, thats one thing I will always love about you Katie" He spoke as he place his hands in her hair and moving them so he  
could storke her face. Kate was in shock, she was scared, she no longer felt safe. She needed Rick.

"It was you wasn't it? Will it was you who sent me those flowers, you was at there that night at the club"

"I couldn't just leave you here on your own Katie, I love you too much to leave" Will now got hold of her hips and pulled her into his body, Kate tried to fight  
him out of it but it didn't work.

"Oo fisty one are we, don't worry you can have me right here, right now." Will took his hands and started to unzip her jeans she was wearing.

"No, Will please stop" Kate tried to move backwards but couldn't move any further as she was on the edge of the dock. Will grabbed her roughly by her arms and  
threw her to the other end of the dock, she landed hard on her shoulder, she tried to get up fast and run but Will had speed, he was stronge. He grabbed her by her  
arms again so that she was now standing.

"Now Kate if you be a good girl. I won't hurt your friends my guys are already waiting for my signal. I won't hurt any of them apart from one of course."

She knew he was talking about Rick, she couldn't let anything bad happen to him she would never forgive herself otherwise. She never thought she could feel the way  
she does about him. Not long ago she thought she could love Will, she thought she could learn to love him he was a great guy in the relationship couple of months ago but this Will well she never thought that he could do this. Ever.

"I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt either one of them including Rick, please" She looked deeply into his eyes she was dying to get away from him, dying to  
see her friends, Rick. Dying to be in his hands, where she can feel safe once again, to have them wrapped round her, to feel his warmth. Will grip Kate harder on her wirst.

"You know I can't promise their safety Katie.-" Before Will gets to finish what he's saying his phone started to buzz, it was one of 'his guys' he still got hold  
of Kate in one hand with a very tight grip as he answers the phone call.

"Yes, for now act on plan A" Will turned his head to whipser something down the phone so that Kate couldn't hear him, Kate saw her point to strike, she jumped  
onto his back and he droped his phone onto the sand as they fell into the sand. Kate mangers to pin Will down to punch him in the face but he was stronger than her  
and he got hold of her hand as it came towards his face and span her over so that he was on top, she saw the anger in his eyes and she shut her eyes as she saw  
his hand coming flying in to smack her face.

He stood up looking down at her while he grabbed his phone and quickly spoke down it "Plan B, I repreat we're now on plan B" he hung the phone up still looking  
down at Kate with a evil grin. She rolled to the side and stood back up ready to fight, they both had police training so it could go either way.  
Will took his first move, lifting his leg up to kick Kate in her stomach but Kate acted quickly and she mangers to grab hold of his leg and tangle her feet around  
his other leg and span him round and with her hand on his chest he fell onto the sand, her hand pushing down hard on Will making sure he won't try and make a move  
but she was't stronge enough to keep him down suddenly his right leg came flying up towards her stomach and with both hands grabbing her arm which was leant on  
his chest, Kate came crashing down next to his side however she mangers to put her other free arm on the ground to make herself do a backwards roll to land right  
back onto her feet.

"You dare lay a finger on either of them and you will pay"

"Bit too late for that Katie you see, Plan A was just to tie every single one of them up but with Ricky, he's special. You see I wanted you to watch him suffer but  
now since you tried to get away from me, things are only going to get much much worst."

"You monster" she screamed at him while kicked her leg up in the air to kick Will chest but he was able to duck in time to miss it. She sent a punch flying into  
his face but Will grabbed her fist and her arm lifted it up as he span himself round and pulled Kate into the air flipping her over as her back landed hard in the  
sand. Kate lets out a small goan from the pain she got when she landed on her back. Will walked forward to where Kate landed was bent down to grab her top

"Listen close Kate, if you want to see Ricky boy again you do what I say if you don't I'll put a bulet through his heart and then in his head."

Kate didn't say a word back just nodded. And just then his hand let go off her top and she fell back to the floor and his fist came flying back into her face for  
another punch, she didn't move, hell she didn't have time to move she just shut of eyes tight waiting for all this to be over from suddenly the weight of Wills  
body over her was gone. She opened her eyes and saw a man attacked Will, she didn't know who he was but she would be forever thankful for him saving her.  
He was tall and stronge, you could tell he was by the close he had on, Light blue vest with dark blue shorts something what you would wear to the gym.

"Miss go to safety I've got this, I'm a detecive." The man said as he got wills hand behind his back gripping them tighter than ever.

Kate got up, grabbed Will's phone as it might come in handy later on and before she left she spoke back "Thank you detecive.." waiting for him to give her his name.

"Detecive Demming, now go, run to safety"

Kate didn't look back as she was running off towards the beach house to save her friends, she was thankful enough that Detecive Demming came when he did but right  
now Rick was all on her mind, she needed to know if he was okay, if he wasn't hurt, she grabbed Will's phone and sent a message to the last person who called him and  
sent him a message sending;

**_I need your location and status update now._**

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

HI everyone, I've never been good at writing fight scenes so god help me! I've been writing this chapter for what seems forever, I;ve deleted so many paragraphs, so many ideas, so many shitty writing. I was going to write a bit with everyone at the beach house and how Will's team entered etc but I rewrote that about 3 million times and just didn;t seem right.

So I hope you enjoy this! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS XOXOX

Tick tick tick, the clock is ticking,  
Midnight will hit and the games will begain.  
Starting with a bang, Enjoy the show.

"Oh my god Kate." Lanie spoke with a tear coming from her eye.

Esposito walked up behind Lanie, turned her body round so that she was facing him and with his thumb he rubbed those tears of his face and spoke with a soft voice.

"I'm sure she's fine babe, if everything I heard is true about the detective then I'm sure she can beat anyone up and right now she is safe. Meanwhile we need  
to think about the message and who it is from and I think we all know who-"

Rick stopped Esposito from talking as he spoke. "Will. It's Will. Unless she got any other ex-boyfriend's stalkers."

Lanie cried out as she couldn't control her emotions any longer, normally she's strong and strong enough to not break down but since this is Kate we are talking  
about, Lanie loses everything. Lanie and Kate made friends at such an young age and ever since then they've been more like sisters and became even closer if that  
was even possible for the girls when Johanna was murdered. She wasn't just Kate's loving mother but also Johanna treated Lanie like she was one of her own, Lanie  
as a child never got along with her mother so Lanie was overly happy that she had someone to turn to when her mother wasn't there for her or when they had a fight.  
When Johanna died, Kate was going down a rabbit hole, blocking all life out of her. She wouldn't listen to anyone, she wouldn't see anyone not even Lanie at times,  
soon after Johanna had passed away her Husband and Kate's father Jim turned to the bottle ever since then Kate had built up this wall inside her so that she would  
never feel the pain she once felt. Would never feel the pain of losing someone so close to someone you love. Would never let anyone in her own heart. Never wanting  
it to break again.

After 5 months had past since that unforgotable night of Johanna's murder, Kate turned to Lanie, in need of a friend and Lanie held nothing against her. Lanie stayed  
with Kate most nights and helped getting her life back on track with College or work whiched ever she wanted to do. Kate went back to College and ever since that  
night she decided she wanted to go back to College she was on her way at becoming one of the best youngest female detectives ever in New York City, even if she  
couldn't believe it herself, everyone else did. Everyone believe in her. Even though her dad was still drinking his sorrows away, he was still proud of his daughter  
even though he didn't show it. Jim was overly happy for Kate wanting to get on with her life when he feels he couldn't get out of his nightmare.

Esposito pulled Lanie in to close the grap between the both of them and she placed her head on his chest, grabbing his shirt in her fist. The room fell silent  
everyone watching Lanie, their minds going wild with the thought of their friend, parnter, their family is in danger. Until suddenly Lanie broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry everybody, I know that me breaking down is the last thing we need but she's my sister, we've been together through thick and thin, I need her to be okay.  
I need her to not fall back down that rabbit hole."

"Lanie sweetie, you don't need to be sorry but we all need to make a plan and fast." Esposito said as Lanie lifted her head up to face him.

(...)

Will stood up looking down at her while he grabbed his phone and quickly spoke down it "Plan B, I repreat we're now on plan B" he hung the phone up still looking  
down at Kate with a evil grin. She rolled to the side and stood back up ready to fight.

(...)

Not long afterwards Kate mangers to get away from Will, ugh hearing that name just gives her a headache. But if it wasn't for that detective Kate could of been beaten  
to death by now even though she got enough training and experince from past cases she knew Will would of won. He was stronger and was fast on his feet. When  
Detective Demming told her to run she kept thinking that she should of stayed as she was a detective too but she needed to get to safety and to see his blue eyes  
again. It made her feel sick that Will was manger to pull this off, having 'people' waiting for his order, waiting to know if they are to kill or suffer. Kate  
wasn't going to have any of it, she was going to get back to the house and saves her friends.

While she waited to the text to come through, she went to the payphone and got some loose change that was in her back pocket and called her captain filling him in  
on what was happening and see if he could locate a Mr Detective Demming to see which precient he was with, hoping day one she would see him again and thank him.

Kate was pulled out of her thoughts when the phone buzz, it was from Will's team, the little circle spinning round opening the message seem to feel like wasted hours,  
it felt like it took forever for it to open but when it finally did it wrote ;

_**Location Wise: Lockwood with writer boy handcuffed in basement of beach house just like you wanted. Want him to suffer now or waiting for the girl?**_  
_**Dick Coonan is with the other four at the beach house and I am currently standing infront of them sir.**_

Kate couldn't shake the picture in her mind of Rick, alone, scared and now he was going to suffer because of her. It was all her fault after all, if she didn't  
break up with Will back in the city then this would never happen, if she went with him the night of the beach party then this would never happen. She needed to fix  
this. She needed to fix it now. Before anything other happens. She shakes out the image from her head and started to walk towards to the beach house.

She she turned the cornor of the nerrow building she stopped in her tracks by a tall man with dark hair. It was Demming.

"Exsues me miss, I need to ask you some questions about tonight." Demming just stood there looking down at her, stareing at her right in the eyes where he saw pain  
but also showed courage and anger something he never quite seen before. Her eyes shine in the street light above them, he never seen any that shine so much before  
unlike hers. To him it was magical.

"Listen I know you want answers and believe me so do I but I can't do this now. I need to be somewhere" She tried to walk of and walk around him but he grabbed her  
arm guiltly.

"Then let me help you get those answers to you, how do you know Will Sorenson the Detective?"

"What I need right now is to leave now if you would-" She was cut of my Detective Demming repeating the question

"Its very important that you answer my question, how do you know Will Sorenson?"

"Oh fine, if it means you'll let me answer them later then I'll tell you." She waited just for a short second before answering, she looked at him and knew he won't  
leave her until she gives him some answers.

"Detective Sorenson and I use to work together down at police control in New York City, I got promoted to detective not long after and he would help me train and  
help in the work out sessions. We were close friends by the end of the year and then we started to date but I ended it with him just before the summer started this  
year. Is that enough?"

"Detective impressive. Why are you in a rush to hurry off already? Is there more of tonight then just on the beach?"

Kate didn't answer she just looked down at the ground, pictures coming flooding back in of Rick. Demming saw the pain and anger in her eyes even more now.

"Listen I can help you fight this thing. Help you finish this for once and for all."

"His team..erm 3 guys Lockwood, Dick Coonan and somebody else.. They've have my partners and friends, Lockwood has wri..Rick in the basemeant handcuffed and  
Coonan has my two partners and both of my friends in our beach house."

"Wait he got 2 fellow Detectives in there?"

"Yes, a Kevin Ryan is on my team back in New York at the 12th and Javier Esposito is joining my team after the summer is over."

As Demming was about to speak, Will's phone buzz in Kate's hand it was yet another message.

_**Are we carrying on with the plan or would you like the enjoyment of doing it yourself as writer boy here is your favourite.**_

Without another look Kate spoke and started walking.

"We're wasting time standing here, lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, hope this is alright, I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I've watch clips on youtube of Castle, csi etc of fight things and this is what I came up with.** **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**L x**

Kate arrived at the beach house, the beach house full of happy memorise from her child hood and when she was a wild teenager and her early years of being an adult.  
All those memorise being pushed aside and now they're being filled with nightmares. Nightmares of seeing friends in danger. Fighting not just for her own life but  
also you dearest of friends, sisters and brothers. That is what they mean to her, sister and brothers, they're her family, her life. One person wasn't like a brother  
to her, this person meant so much more to her then she realises. This person who saved her. Saved her from falling back down the rabbit hole. He somehow is getting  
through 'her wall' taking it down brick by brick.

Kate was pulled out of her thoughts when Demming was going over the plan one more time. They were going to go different ways, Demming would go and rescue her friends  
as Kate will going to the basement where her set of blue eyes are. The person who saved her.

(...)

"What do you want with me" Rick spoke when one of the men entered the room.

"You took something or shall I say someone who belongs to the Dragon and he doesn't like to share."

"Don't you dare touch her or I swear to god-"

"What can you do Rick? Look around you we've won, it's all over and right now the Dragon finally has what his once again. So really Ricky you're too late."

"I'm not too late, this is only the beginning and you've no idea who you're messing with."

"Oh please, we know extractly who we're messing me. Let me start, Miss Lanie Parsh ME who works with Detective Kate Beckett at the 12th in NY with her partner A  
Detective Kevin Ryan and her new former partner is A Detective Javi Esposito. And last but not Least you're Mr Richard Castle, a crime and mystery writer but wait no  
one knows that about you do they? So yes we now who we're dealing with and you don't stand a chance against us."

Just as Rick was about to open his mouth a female voice beaten to it. He thought it was another of 'his people' at first but suddenly that voice he knew. He  
remembers that voice. It only belonged to his beloved Kate.

"Looks like someone's done their homework but maybe next time you would have stronger, better, higher level of skill men next time, because that was far too easy"

Kate walks into the basement with her gun pointed at Lockwood's back. He kept his back to the Detective and kept his eye contract with Rick never leaving his  
sight. Rick has never seen Kate look so serious before, he never saw so much anger in those eyes of hers before, he seen saddness and happiens in those  
hazel colour eyes. Her eyebrows lowered with her eyes, all he see's in her face is anger, the deternind in her eyes, how her body was focus on the spot, how her  
arms seemed to be locked in one place aiming the gun at Lockwood. Her hair tied back and of her face causing just a little more safety for herself. When she  
spoke her voice was strong and deep, like she was not one to be messed with.

When Lockwood decided not to speak back to the Detective, Kate continued.

"Turn around Lockwood, its me you want not Rick. I'm here now so turn around."

Lockwood laughed to himself as he started slowly to turn around but at the same time went to pull his gun out of his holder. Kate heard Rick spoke to the first time  
since she had arrived.

"Kate watch out!" Rick shouted out at Kate, hating himself for not being able to do anything. Not being able to jump infront of her, not being able to cover her,  
to be her backup.

Lockwood span round and tried to knock Kate out of balanced with his hands, he had speed but Kate having years of training also had speed, timing and strength,  
as Kate pushed herself towards him with her arms grabbing his gun throwing it onto the floor and pushes him aganist the wall, Lockwood reacted quickly and pushes  
Kate of him and pushes her hard into the wall. As she lets a moun out of pain his hands already reaches to her shoulders holding her hard against the wall, she sneekly  
moves her hand down to the side table next to her where there was a glass vase she got a tight hold of it and smashed it aganist his head making him fall to the  
ground in seconds. She stood there for a second or two while trying to catch her breath but before she knows it he's on the run, running towards his gun which  
was thrown on the floor not long ago, Kate running towards Lockwood almost forgetting that Rick was still tied up so she stops in her tracks to free him.

"Kate leave me, I'll be fine go after him."

She finish untieing him within seconds, acting fast because any min Lockwood would be back out of hidding with his gun armed. He stood up and Kate pointed towards  
the door telling him to leave and get to safety and to call her captain. As Rick about to open the door, Lockwood came running in shooting towards Rick but Rick  
mangers to duck and ran out of the room before he was hit. Kate jumped the floor to reach her gun, she landed on her side with her gun in her hands and started  
shooting towards Lockwood but missed as he rang behind a wall.

"Danm it." Kate said to herself as she had one bullet left, she decided to put it in her trousers and tackle Lockwood with her hands instead.

Lockwood quickly refilling his gun when Kate came running up behind him grabbed him and throw him against the wall into an old picture form, as his face hit the  
glass it shatted everywhere, Lockwood elbowed her in the face which shook her of balance a little but still had a hard grip on him and throw him to the ground  
and before he mangers to get up Kate was at his face within seconds punching the day lights out of him. Kate looked up when she see's fire coming from the door  
up the stairs, Lockwood took his chance as she got distracted and he threw a hard punch to her face knocking her to the floor. But Kate doesn't give up, she put  
the pain to one side while trying to grab Lockwoods foot while he tried to reach to his gun but it was already in his hands when she got hold of him, he threw  
his arm around aiming the gun at Kate but she mangers to get hold of his arm and threw his arm into his face, the end of the gun made a cut onto his face.  
Kate looked back up at the fire as it was growing faster and faster, she still didn't know if Demming manger to get to her friends in time, she didn't know if Rick  
got to safety, all she knew was that she had to end this fight now.

Lockwood runs towards one of the doors but Kate got to him before he did and sent him flying towards the wall but this time he doesn't fall, he mangers to get a tight  
hold of Kate and threw her to the ground, hitting it hard. As she didn't move for a movement he tried to make a run for it and kill Rick once and for all however  
before he got the chance someone tapped him on the shoulder and sent a a flying leg kick to his stoamch and falls to the ground, before Lockwood got the chance to  
move, the shadow came up and punches him in the face, with all the pain Lockwood already had, it only took him seconds to black out.

The shadow belong to her new beloved partner Esposito. Demming manger to get everyone out just in time, no one was hurt thank god. He sent everyone out to safety  
however Esposito and Ryan wouldn't leave until they knew Rick and Kate was safe and sound. Ryan and Esposito was about to split up when Rick comes running in  
out of breath, he tells them about Lockwood and Kate but the fire was already growing fast and they needed too get Rick out before anything bad happens. Ryan and  
Rick ran out of the house back to the girls and Demming while Esposito went running looking for Kate.

When he saw Kate on the ground not moving he couldn't help but thought the worst. Being a detective and all made him think the worst but when she let a bit of pain  
out, he let out breath thanking god in his head for letting her being alive. He runs towards Kate after Lockwood blacked out, he grabbed hold of her arms and picked  
her up as was still weak after the never ending fight with Lockwood.

"You stay with me girl, I'll get you out of here in seconds."

Esposito fighting his way through the fire with Kate in his arms, reaching to the doors which led to safety outside however they didn't make it, Lockwood sneeked up  
behind them and sent Esposito and Kate flying through the window. As the window smashed everyone turned round and saw them falling out with Lockwood standing  
over them with a gun pointed at Esposito. Kate blacked out when she landed hard on the ground covered in glass from the window smash, she had a blood coming from  
her temple, she saw her friends shouting at them but she was too weak to do anything, her eyes closed and next thing she saw was black.

When Esposito saw Kate shut her eyes and didn't move or spoke, anger grew in his eyes and he sent a flying leg kick towards Lockwook making fall back onto the ground.  
As Esposito was fighting with Lockwood Rick came running up towards Kate, his legs landing beside her to make sure she was still breathing, he felt her hand move  
onto the top of his and se squeze it letting him know she was okay.

"Kate come on, I need to get you to safety." Rick spoke as he helped Kate get onto her feet.

"Rick I can't, not until this is all over" Kate place one of her hands on his check and stared into his blue eyes "I'm glad you;re okay Rick but this is something  
I've to do."

"Here, Detective Demming gave me his extra just in case, end this Kate." Rick placed a loaded gun into her spare hand, she grabbed hold of it tight and ran to  
look for Esposito.

When Kate found Esposito he was lying on the ground, his face cut and bleeding from the window smash and punches Lockwood gave him and then Lockwood came into  
her eye sight and saw him placing a gun on top of Esposito's head. This has to end. Now.

"Lockwood." Kate shouted over with her gun pointing towards him.

"Don't you ever give up Detective? Don't you know you've already lost?"

"You should know by now that I Never give up. No matter what happens I make sure my Partners are safe and healthy even if that means my life."

"Well well well, aren't you a brave little girl. Coming to save your partner when the house could just explode at anytime and you should know, I always get what  
I want, I always get my way and I don't stop no matter what."

Lockwood pulled the trigger while turning to face Esposito, the shot hit in but only in his arm.

Kate jumped Lockwood to the ground, his gun sliding across the floor as he fell, Lockwood reaches out for it but before he could Kate came up grabbed both of his  
arms behind his back and placed her foot onto his back.

"Go ahead, I need the practice." Was the last thing Kate said to Lockwood before her captain finally joined her and her team, just in time to arrest him and got  
everyone back to safety and away from the house.

After everyone has been checked out by the doctors and giving them the okay, they were all gathered round sitting on the beach looking out towards to the sea,  
watching the waves crash together. After the night they all head it was kind of magical really. One minute she was in a house which was on fire, chasing round  
Lockwood and then next minute all of them sat on the beach.

No one spoke, everyone was taking in the silence and the night they had before their eyes, the silence broke when Detective Demming walked up behind them and spoke.

"Detective Beckett, mind if I have a word?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate got out of Rick's arms where she has been sitting with her head underneath his chin. She loves how he makes her feel warm and safe and how nothing  
can touch her or harm her in anyway.

"Detective Beckett, I just want to say thank you for your help, my team and I have been after Lockwood and his men for months now however we had no idea that  
Sorenson was involed with it all. I can promise you that him and his men won't be bothering you and your team any longer."

"Your thanking me? I feel like I should be the one thanking you for saving me on the beach and then saving my friends, my partners. So thank you, I wouldn't of  
been able to do any of that without your help. And as for Sorenson, I don't know I mean I knew he had a temper and all but that side of him, it was well hidden  
to say the least."

"Its no problem at all Beckett, happy to be of help. It all starts with a small temper, with him being a Detective and all it would of shown sooner or later so  
don't worry yourself too much about it really."

Kate didn't say a word back as she didn't know what to say, this man saved her life, her friends, partners. She could say thank you for the rest of her life if  
she could. So she just put her hand out waiting for him to shake it. As they shook hands Detective Demming spoke into her ear.

"I don't believe that for a second. You're a remarkable woman Detective, never forget that."

Demming pulled back and let go of her hand and walked away towards his car. Kate couldn't help but froze, repeating his words in her ear over and over again.  
You're a remarkable woman Detective. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Not a long chapter but short and sweet! Loving the reviews keep them coming please :D Feed back would be great to to see what you guys think should happen in the furter for caskett!**

**Laura!XO**

DREAMWORLD WAS JUST LIKE WOW THOUGH, DON'T YOU THINK?

* * *

Its been nearly 2 weeks now since the fire, since well Will happened. Even after everything that happened neither of them could be happeir because at that moment in  
time everything was perfect. The repairs were on the way to rebuilding the beach house, the six of them moved in just down the road at a Bed and Breakfast, they  
were going out every night living their lifes to the fullest.

Kate layed in bed with her head rested on Rick's chest, the sound of his heartbeat relex her. They just laid there in since holding eachother, scared to ever let  
go. They would do this from time to time ever since the fire so one night Rick decided to take Kate out couple of nights ago.  
Flashback

"Rick where are you taking me?" Rick couldn't help but just chuckle at the sound of Kates little giggles as she spoke.

"Trust me, you'll love it" Kate didn't answer she just put on one of the biggest smiles ever which Rick just loved to see.

After walking around the lake for 20 minutes they were finally there, Rick had made her a picnic under the stars next to the lake, where the sky was clear and the  
suddernings were nothing but silence. He had places candles around the rug which was place lovely on the grass, a breadbasket with all sorts in.

"Rick.. this is" How eyes widen as she kept looking around the small romantic picnic Rick had set up for them both "this is beautiful" She turned round and placed  
her hands on the side of his face and gave him a soft kiss to the lips.

"I did good?"

"Good? Rick this is perfect thank you" She couldn't help but the smile just grew larger.

"Well I thought, as our summer on some lines been on a rollcaster, I don't want you to look back and remember all of those near deaths, the scares, the worries. I  
want you to remember the good times, the camp fire at the beach, going out with friends, meeting a really ruggedly handsome guy" Kate couldn't help but giggle of  
what he just said. "I want this summer for you Kate Beckett to be memorable so when you're old with lots of grandchildren you can tell them about your Summer when  
you was their age and how it was one of the greatest few months of your life. Because you deserve to be happy Kate, you know what I first thought of you when  
we first met?" "You were a mystery I was never going to solve and Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength,  
your heart…and your hotness."

Kate looked into Rick's eyes, those blue spralking eyes of his, she pulled him into a another soft kiss with her hands around his neck. It was a slow passaient kiss,  
of what she hopes will never stop. He was like her drug she was addicated too, the feeling of butterflies gets to her everytime.

She breaks the kiss and said "You're not so bad yourself Rick."

End of Flashback

Rick was lost in his daydreams while kate was messing with his fingers, placing her within his, he was thinking about how maybe now that they've become so close to  
each other that he should tell her. Maybe she already knew who he was but didn't memtion it because she got the feeling he didn't want anyone to know but she would  
of brought it up otherwise. Rick was scared of what it will do to her. His job as a writer wasn't just book signings and readings its the paparazzi, the news  
articles, page 6, everyone knowing your name, your life not so private and Kate Beckett is a private kind of person. How would she feel about it? He wanted to tell  
her, he wanted to tell her everything about him and hear storys about her. He's falling hard for Kate and didn't realise how much until the fire. He never felt this  
way before not since Kyra Blaine 'The One Who Got Away.'

He's going to tell her, tell her about his job, who he is and that he is indeed in love with her.

"Your thinking too loud Rick, what's on your mind?" Kate sat up in bed so that she could face Rick.

"There's something I have to tell you Kate and I..I don't know how you will react and its important for me for you to know that I care so much about you"

"Rick your scaring me, what's going on?"

"Well, you know as I know what oyu guys do for a living well.. erm I haven't really told you apart from Espo, the job it self is great it just what comes along with  
it is what.." Before he could finish his phone started ringing, it was Gina his publisher he knew if he didn't answer she would just ring and ring and ring.

"Oh, erm.. Will you excuse me for a second"

"erm sure?"

Rick grabbed his phone so the bedside table and walked outside where he took the call.

"Gina, now isn't the right time, what do you want?"

"Thats great Gina but..Wait what?"

"When would I need to leave?"

"In the morning, your kidding me right?"

"yes yes yes fine I'll do it, see you in San Diego."

* * *

**Review please!XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't hate me for this. The way I've the story set out its going to turn out great! Love the reviews :-)**

When Rick didn't come back after half an hour Kate walked around and started to look for him, the first place she looked was outside but no sign of him. She started  
to shout his name before heading back inside but when she got no answer and still no Rick she started to walk towards the door but then she saw this figure out on  
the beach.

She stared at it just for a second until she realises its Rick. She started to walk on the sand of the beach towards Rick, he didn't turn around just kept stareing  
out at the sea but somehow without even looking he knew she was there.

"I was about to come back up." He spoke as Kate place her arms on his shoulder then Rick bringing his hand around her to pull Kate into a tight hug.

"Is everything okay? You seem all serouis not long ago then you get a phone call and don't return, whats going on Rick?"

Rick pulled her out of the hug and stood so they were face to face.

"This summer wouldn't of been so overly amazing if we haven't of met Kate and I wish it never has to end but.."

"Rick, you've been so amazing for me and the fact that you're still here after everything that has happened, you didn't even think that it was too much to handle or  
that you was playing with fire or whatever but you kept by my side every step of the way and I couldn't thank you enough for it Rick but hearing that 'but' what's  
change? I mean is it me? Or.."

"Kate you can never think like that ever, off course it isn't you, my feelings for you are strong and that will never change"

"Then what is it Rick? If it isn't me just spit it out already. Please."

"For me my summer is ending tomorrow, I've got to go to San Diego for a few months and by the time I've finish you'll be back in New York, doing what you do best"

"Your leaving tomorrow? But what about this, what about us Rick, what does this mean for us?"

"It means I need to go back to where I'm staying and pack and tomorrow you'll never see me again as you'll be in New York and I'll be in San Diego and who knows  
where I'll be next. For you your job will always be base in New York but mine, I mean I work where ever I want but its the other stuff on the side where I need to be places. I really don't want this to end Kate but it has too."

He looked into her eyes and saw tears started to come down her face, he place one of his hands on her check to wipe of the tear and without another word he went in  
for a slow tender kiss. He hope it would last forever but sadly he broke it. He stared in her eyes for second, place his hands down his side and broke the silence.

"goodbye Kate, I will never forget you"

He turned around to walk off but stopped in his tracks when Kates hands grabs his hand and then heard her voice.

"Wait Rick, you can't just turn and leave and pertend this is just another one of those stupid one off relationships because we both know it means way more than that.  
I know I believe in us Rick, I believe that this summer being with you has been somewhat like I dream, I've never felt so happy since well for a few years now so  
you can't just turn and leave with only telling half of the story Rick."

"Kate I don't think of this as an one off, not now not ever. We both knew this day was going to come sooner or later but life got in the way of it so later for us is  
now, I'm am truely sorry Kate if I could change it I would but I can't."

"Your still not telling me the whole story Rick, why do you keep your work private? You haven't even suggested long distance it sounds stupid but it could work,  
we could try"

"I don't believe in long ditance, tried it twice before and both times ended ugly so I promise myself that I will never do it again and I can't change that."

"So thats it, you just going to give us up, end us right here right now without even much of a fight?"

"What do you want me say Kate?" Rick asked rising his voice at her.

"If this is it for us, if this summer romance is over then just answer this one thing?"

Kate waited for Rick to amswer but when she took the silence for his answer she lifted her head up high, holding back any tears that were trying to run and spoke.

"Will we ever met again?"

"Maybe, if we're both lucky enough."

Kate just nodded her head, no more words were left to be spoken, no more words to be said, they just stared into each others eyes getting lost in thoughts and  
daydreams of what it could of be.

Rick got hold of one of Kate's hands holding it tightly not wanting to let go. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, Kate moved her hands to his  
shoulders and together their lips touch, moving into a a slow tender kiss which soon turned into a passionate kiss. Neither one of them broke only for when  
they needed air.

"Goodbye Kate"

With that he started to walk away down the beach back to the place where he was staying, he didn't turn back once but he heard Kate crying behind him. All he wanted  
to do was run up to her and hold of tight, tell her that he loved her and never let go but life got in the way so he just kept on walking.

Kate was on the line of breaking down right there in the sand with the sea going over her feet, she couldn't stop the tears coming down her check, she tried to  
control the tears but it just wouldn't work. She watched him walking away, never looking back. Not once. When she calmed down just enough to speak she spoke but  
it came out in a whisper.

"I love you Rick."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not that good at all the cheesy scenes we read or watch on films, Hope you enjoy this chapter, this isn't the end**

**The reviews are great :) Keep them up, love to read them, they make me smile!:***

* * *

That night no one slept. Kate was in the arms of her two best friends; Lanie and Jenny. Ryan was keeping himself busy by making everyone drinks, ice-cream,  
whatever the girls requested.

Kate eyes were dry but still puffy red when before, she didn't say a word, she just needed comft from her friends. When she arrived back to the house all her friends  
were around the kitchen table, laughing, joking, singing, drinking beer, Lanie was the first one to spot Kate when she entered through the back door, hoping they  
wouldn't still be up and secertly wishing they were. When Lanie saw Kate face, Lanie's happy, giggly face dropped and her eyebrows frowned at her, Javi saw the  
face expesion on Lanie's face and turned to see what she stareing at.

"Beckett? Where's Rick?"

Lanie knew by looking at Kate that Rick wasn't coming back anytime soon, as soon as Javi spoke Lanie slapped him on his arm and raised her eyebrows at him, giving  
him 'the look' to stop talking. And that was when Jenny spoke up.

"I'll get another seat, here take mine sweetie" Jenny standing up about to grabbed another chair when Kate repiled.

"You don;t have to Jen"

"Don't be silly girl, come on tell us what happened?" Placing the extra chair next to kate while giving her hand a squeez.

After Kate told them all what happened about her and Rick, her friends were all next to her, comfting her, giving her hugs while Ryan grabbed a bottle of red and  
a big tub of Ice-cream by Lanie and Jenny's orders.

Each break-up couple crave comft food, Kate's just happens to have a glass of red with it like she did at th end of her working day, if its been a really tough case  
or just a bad day she would find comft by taking a hot bubble bath with candles and a glass of wine with her favourite aurthor at her finger tips.

When the girls left the lads in the kitchen to go to the lounge to watch a film, Javi grabbed Ryan's attention.

"He is so stupid, so very very stupid."

"Can't believe he just left like that, not even saying goodbye to us. God I'm so pissed with him"

"If work calls you gotta go, thought you would understand being a detective and all"

"Dude, he didn't even tell us what he does and now he's gone, why aren;t you angry as much as I am?"

"He made a very silly, very stupid mistake by not telling her. Everyone for that fact. At first I understood perfectly but I'm just amaze he didn't tell anyone by  
now, I'm mean he's like a brother to both of us and then theres Kate..-"

"Wait you know? And you didn;t seem to want to memtion it when Kate was telling us what happened? What the hell."

"Its not for me to tell Ry"

"Well someone has to now and its pretty clear that he isn't coming back."

"I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing" Javi said while putting on his coat.

"What are you going to do?"

"What everyone wants. I'm going to get some answers."

Javi walked out the back door, leaving Ryan in the kitchen and the girls in the lounge. If anyone would get answers right now it would be him, they've been friends  
for years and Rick trusted Javi with his secert, about being an aurthor and being wealthy. Rick never memtions what he does at first because he would think that  
they were only there for the money, not the really true-friends he wanted so he has always been pretective, however now with his newest book taking the world  
by storm, he was about to be reconise, become more famous.

When Javi saw Rick putting his bags in the boot of his car he shouted out to him.

"Yo Rick, what do you think you're doing? Leaving without saying goodbye, not giving anyone the answers they deserve Rick. Kev is like a brother to you and you  
couldn't even tell him and don't even get me started on Kate..-"

"I got a call from Gina, I did it Javi. My book has took the world by storm, its going to be big, bigger than big. I know I haven't done a perfect goodbye and  
yes you are right everyone deserve answers and they probably hate me for not saying goodbye but I just couldn't face it all, face Kate. I've hurt her, I know I  
just.. if I go back now, I probably call Gina and tell her to forget everything, to drop the meeting with the mayor, book tours, book signing, readings and  
I would reject that, this is my break, this is what I've been chasing for years Javi but then I met Kate, we both knew that summer had to end sooner or later we  
both never talked about what would happen and as you remember what happened with Kyra, I was a mess after we ended the long distance. Thats why I broke it off  
because I couldn't go through that pain again and I wouldn't in a million years want Kate to go through that amount of pain I did, thought I would save her the  
trouble."

"By just ending things with her? You could of had one last night with her and do that romantic crap on films where you say your final goodbyes at the airport then  
one of you shouts 'I love you' and have this heated kiss and then you never see each other again. Instead you went with breaking up with her on the beach, without  
even telling her about the real you and just walked away. News flash Rick, Kyra? She isn't Kate. Kyra. _She_ was the who walked away, _she_ was the one who moved to  
London for her job,_ she_ may be the one of got away but Kate? Kate is different, I see how you two act around each other, you two are just to scared to admit how  
you both really feel. Everyone can see how much you adore her and how much she adores you. When her ex showed up at the party, she asked everyone but you to go  
inside, she was in your arms as soon as she got out of the car on the bridge that night and who sat with her at 3 in the morning, helping her forget about the  
night on the bridge. Just come back and tell her Rick she deserve to know beside I'm just amaze she just doesn't know already"

"What do you mean by that? Javi is there something you know?"

"The night I spent with Lanie after the bridge she was telling me storys about Kate and herself and watching videos when they were kids. She told me that someone who  
she loved very much passed away when she was 19 and Lanie mentioned that she read some book and she got lost in the aurthors words and they helped and she said  
something about a rabbit hole? I don't know, I don't really remember but I do remember seeing a book by a certain aurthor outside on the deck, so I'm just saying  
I'll be amaze if she doesn't already know who you are. You can't just leave things like they are, sort them out, leave on good terms, thats all I'm saying"

Javi just turned around and walked away. There was no more words left to say, hopefully he had knock some sense into him and he would make things right not just  
for her but himself.

Within 15 minutes he was back at the house, he found the girls still in the lounge watching a film with a sleepy Kate resting on Jenny's nap with her legs spread out  
across Lanie. He caught Ryan's eye and both walked into the kitchen so he can tell him everything that happened. Half way through Jenny walked in saying that she  
was going to bed and said her good nights.

"I'll be right up sweetie" Ryan kissed Jenny on the forehead and watched her until she was no longer in eye sight before started talking to Javi.

"So do you think he'll come?"

"I hope so bro, if he has any sense he will"

"Lets hope he does anyway I'm going up, maybe you should go and get Lanie and go to bed if he does come then they would want to be alone."

"Good idea, I'll see you in the morning"

The house was quiet, only noise there was was coming from the TV, showing the black and white movie of It's A Wonderful Life. As Kate sat up on the sofa and grabbed  
her phone of the side table to see the time, it was coming arcoss 2 o'clock. Kate wiped the sleep away from her dry eyes and stood up, she made her way through the  
kitchen and place her empty wine glass in the sink and the empty ice-cream tub which Kate shared with both Lanie and Jenny earlier that night. She just turned off  
the kitchen lights and made her way to the stairs when she heard her phone going off. Her mind was only set on Rick, she couldn't think of anyone else who it could  
be at this hour, apart from work her mind was set on Rick.

She moans when she see's who it is, it was the 12th precient why would work be calling her? It must be imporant if they're calling her at this hour.

"Beckett"

"Yes sir, I understand"

"Off course, my team and I will join you first thing"

"Goodbye sir."

Great so thats my summer over and done with, maybe this is a good thing help me forget. Kate was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a car pulling into  
the drive and the headlights shining the way through the window. Kate froze in that spot as she saw the figure of the man she loves stepping out, the only she  
could see who it was was by the headlights from his car. Her legs wanted her to run to him, to be in his arms, to feel the warmth she already missed.

She walked herself outside and shuts the door behind her and just stands there, she didn't know what to do or what to say so she just stared at him. Rick started  
to walk over to her not letting her out of his sight. Once they were standing face to face Rick took her by the hand and pulled her in closing the gap between them,  
he brought his hands upto her face and learned in to kiss her.

When they break he took hold of her hand and walked them over to the stairs on the porch to sit down. When they did they saw a light flick on inside the house  
coming from the kitchen, the person opened the door to the outside when he notice the light coming from the car.

"Yo Beckett, got a call from 12th we got to go if we want to be there by morning" It was Ryan.

Rick looked at Kate after hearing what Ryan just said looking at Kate for answers.

"I'll be there in a second Ryan, go and get Javi he starts today."

After hearing the door shut, Kate turned to face Rick waiting for him to start.

"I know you don't have long but just listen Kate, I'm sorry how I ended things and how I just walked off, Kate you need to believe me when I say it was the hardest  
thing I've ever had to do. I'm an writer but thats not what I was worried about, it what comes with it on the side lines which I was worried about. And the reason  
I'm leaving like this is because my book which just came out has taken the world by storm and my publisher has put in more book tours, readings, signings, meetings,  
Kate this is what I've been chasing for ages and now its here but.-"

"Don't but it Rick, you should be proud, happy, your dream is here Rick and you should continue to chase it. I don't care what you do or what's on the side-lines,  
all I care about is your happiness and I can so proud of you Rick, I just wished you would of told me sooner but I'm happy that you did and that you came back. I  
know we can't go back to where we were before but this summer Rick, its been perfect and I will never forget you. I hope you go far, hope your dream becomes  
more of a reality, you deserve it Rick." Kate took hold of his hands and kissing them before she stood up.

"Kate wait" Kate stops infornt of the door and turns to face him.

"You deserve the best, you deserve your dreams to come true, you deserve so much Kate. This summer has meant so much to me and I'll will forget you. Ever. I know the  
timing isn't perfect but I need to tell you. Kate, this summer you've gotten me to open up and I haven't been able to have that amount of trust in someone for a  
long time now Kate, you've made many of my dreams to come true, dreams I didn't knew I had, the day of the bridge I promise you that I wouldn't let you fall and I  
kept to that promise because the thought of losing you, that would be my nightmare. When I think back to this summer, I'm not going to cry about what I've lost, I'm  
going to smile about what we had have, about chance we have been given. Over the summer I've been falling for you ever since I;ve laid my eyes on you, I love you Kate  
Beckett."

Kate mouth was open to speak when someone behind her decided to butt in.

"Beckett, Montgomery called he got everyone he can on this case, he wants us down there now"

"I'll be right in, thanks Javi."

Kate turns her head towards Rick before walking towards him.

"I love you too"

They both rushed over to each other, grabbing each other in their arms tight, kissing each other like it was their drug and both were too additced to stop.  
Kate broke the kiss, remember she was being rushed into work too early in the morning. They were both leaving for work, both never going to see each other again,  
the hold he had for her made her feel safe, she wished they could just stay like this, together in each others arm forever.

Kate broke the silence.

"Rick, I'll never forget you, I will remember you always, the love I've for you will be in my heart, but just because we're leaving and that hurts, it doesn't  
matter if we're miles apart, you'll be with me no matter what. You Rick, you;re my solid ground, my north star and the small voice in my heart that will be with me.  
Always."

**TBC**


End file.
